Self-propelled carts or "motorcaddies" have long been used by golfers to tote their club-filled bags while golfing. Today, several manufacturers make and sell motorcaddies. While motorcaddy accessories such as seats and drink holders are available from these manufacturers, baskets for carrying bulkier items like: jackets, hats, drinks, food, cell phones, gloves, sunglasses and sunscreen are not available for purchase.
Perhaps the reason that baskets are not offered by motorcaddy manufacturers is that their motorcaddies are usually transported to golf courses for use in the trunks of automobiles where space is limited. By permanently attaching a basket of utilitarian size to a motorcaddy, such will be prevented from fitting into an automobile trunk. Until now, no one involved with motorcaddies has overcome this obstacle.
In a related field, some have recognized the need for baskets that can be detached from bicycles for easy storage and have proposed a few designs. One design in particular, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,758, provides many of the features needed in a detachable basket for motorcaddies. Nonetheless, its handlebar-engaging support does not lend itself to a secure attachment to a motorcaddy. Furthermore, the handle of the basket must be modified to function properly adjacent a motorcaddy frame.